Bungee cords are extremely common, and used in a variety of ways. The most simple and common bungee cord terminus is a stiff wire hook which is crimped to the end of the bungee cord. One form of terminus, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,163 is adjustable. A variety of other forms are known to provide a variety of features to suit different applications.